Mamoru Izawa
井沢 守 |image= Izawa_ep29_(2018)_1.jpg|2018 Player_60583.png|Japan |nationality=Japanese |birthday=December 20 |height=178 cm, 177 cm (BWY), 169 cm (JBC, BF), 155 cm (KD |weight=66 kg, 62 kg (BWY), 56 kg (JBC, BF), 45 kg (KD) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Midfielder, Defender |other_names=Field Soldier |relationships= |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) ch. 3 "New Nankatsu Football Club, Start!" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Yokohama F. Marinos |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=All Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=All Japan Jr. Youth |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public high school |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Nankatsu middle school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC |past_level_7=Elementary school |past_team_7=Shutetsu }} Mamoru Izawa (井沢 守, Izawa Mamoru) is a midfielder from Japan, and substitute of Japan national team in several youth categories and regular midfielder for Nankatsu SC. For Japan, he wears the number "8" jersey. Description Izawa is a specialist at headers and usually wins most of his heading duels. He also has a good team play especially with Kisugi and Taki. The three of them form the Shutetsu Trio which is a combination of fast passes to each other. Although Izawa is only a substitute of Japan and was originally a midfielder, he has proved himself several times that he was a good defender. History Kids' Dream arc Izawa is the most skillful in the Shutetsu Trio, and considered the vice-captain of Shutetsu and later was vice-captain of Nankatsu SC for the Shizuoka prefecture qualifier rounds when Wakabayashi was injured until the final game against Shimizu FC. Boys' Fight arc Izawa went to the Nankatsu middle school, and became a regular of their soccer team in the 2nd year. He was an asset for Nankatsu, as their second playmaker after Tsubasa, making the most assistance and interceptions for either Tsubasa or Kisugi to score goals. J Boys' Challenge arc Among the best players of the tournament, he was selected in the Japan Jr. team. Though being substitute, he had his chance to play against Hamburg Jr. Youth, and get in some matches of the International Jr. Youth tournament, playing as a defender. Battle of World Youth In World Youth, Izawa was a regular in the first round of the Asian preliminaries. He was the first one to ignore the injuries he received during Gamo's hellish training. He didn't have any memories of Shingo Aoi though he had played against him in school, to whom he lost in dribble abilities. Road to 2002 In Road to 2002, he joins the Yokohama F. Marinos. Golden-23 Selected in the U-22 Japanese team, he replaced the injured Jito in the first friendly match against U-22 Denmark, allowing Japan to change its defensive system in the middle of the match. The fact that he is an utility player was useful throughout the Asian preliminaries. Rising Sun To be updated as series progresses. Techniques and Abilities Shooting techniques * 5-meter Diving Head Combination plays * Shutetsu Trio * Double Team Header Block (with Shingo Takasugi) - It took a combined header block by them to stop Hyuga's header on an injured Genzo Games exclusive * Jet Head (Gekito no Kiseki) Trivia *He is known as Paul Diamond in the Latin American dub and some European countries. Gallery |-|1983= Shutetsu (CT) 2.jpg Shutetsu (CT) 3.jpg Nankatsu SC (1983).jpg Nankatsu MS (CT).jpg Nankatsu Middle School.jpg Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg |-|J= Shutetsu (1994).jpg|Shutetsu Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Nankatsu SC Shingo vs Nankatsu (J).jpg|Shingo vs Nankatsu MS Japan Youth (J) 2.jpg Japan Youth (J).jpg |-|2001= Mamoru.jpg|Izawa Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC |-|2018= Izawa - Shutetsu (2018).jpg Izawa vs Tsubasa (2018).jpg|Izawa vs Tsubasa Izawa Kisugi Shutetsu ep10 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Nankatsu gang ep29 (2018) 1.jpg Izawa ep29 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Illustrations= Nankatsu MS.png|Nankatsu MS Izawa Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu HS External links * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Mamoru Izawa es:Paul Diamond Category:Midfielders Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Japan football league